nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana nationalism
I don't know the Difference between a Nazi and a Nazi Sympazier. But I'm not a member of the Oceanic Nationalism movement but sympazier. Marcus Villanova 22:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I sympathize with Oceana, but never with nationalism. It is treacherous and narrow-minded. 05:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It plays on peoples emotion, thats what it does. Emotional people tend to go well with nationalism, people who make decisions with the heart rather then with their heads. I myself think I fit the description pretty well. Dr. Magnus 07:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Might be, I'm an analytic guy so using the gulliver is my thing. Not that I dislike emotions but decisions based upon them are seldom for the better. 07:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I usually go with my gut feeling, you know, the natural insticts. Call it intuition if you like, or inspiration from above! Dr. Magnus 07:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The reason why I'm not a member of the Nationalistiski Parti is very simple: I think Oceana has already reached the point which is good. Oceana has a protected culture, traditions and language. As long as this keeps protected I'm happy :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::And, of course, the Christian values have to be kept. If not, Oceana will never be the same again and the lion will awake in his full and frightening power. If our people lose their beliefs, they lose their souls and their identity. Dr. Magnus 09:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::May I inquire where the symbol of the lion came from? I see similarities with Ethiopian christianity and the Rastafarian belief. 12:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Obviously that is Haile Selassi, the Lion of Judah. Dr. Magnus 12:37, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Please read that Lew. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know where it is supposed to came from and what it symbolizes but my actual question was 'where did you get the idea to pick a lion?' 12:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, would you have chosen 'That Louse o'Oshenna'? --Semyon 12:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You should have used the Lovian Dassie. I'm sure we can find deep symbolic meaning in that too. 12:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, these Oceanans don't like anything with the word 'Lovia' in. --Semyon 13:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I own 18 Lovian dassie ! Marcus Villanova 20:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Lion is powerful (A) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::And a dassie is fun. 16:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, but it's more something for Kings or Sylvania :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe the King should have a Royal Pet as the logo of Sylvania, a little chihuaha maybe? Oceana is a tough state, its mascot needs to be manly and powerful, not girly and weak! Dr. Magnus 15:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::So like a Shark, Oceana already has one a lion...remember! All great leaders have pets. Marcus Villanova 14:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The King is not a pet man. I have a rabbit at home - that's enough. (And some moles in the ground) 09:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hahah :P We have too many pets here: two dogs, a cavy, somekind of bird (to be honest, I really have no idea what it is...) and recently we've found out that we also have a little muuske :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::We've had some mice colonies too, some years ago :p. And pheasants from the neighboring woods come by. Hundreds of pigeons too. And those nice green-feathered woodpeckers too. And the usual birds. Merels and mussen. 09:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah and roodborsten en mezen :P We also have cows and goats (!) in the neighborhood and some forest wietplantages :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh really? lol. So Dutch ;). Plenty of cows here as well: at the end of our garden is a field where cows graze (though I can only spot five cows at the moment...). 09:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I know, you have to get your money somewhere è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Haha. It's a funny thing, but both Belgium and the Netherlands have these reputations, and we just can't get rid of them because they are so epically true. 09:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's why we could better create one Benelux-country ;) We guys simply now how to get a good harvest :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Oos, asre there any violent nationalist groups, like the IRA in Oceana? Or is it all just through democratic means. HORTON11: • :There have been but they were all eliminated during the Hurbanova Crisis. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC)